Robot Wars: The Sixth Wars/Heat K
Heat K of Robot Wars: The Sixth Wars was the eleventh of twelve heats which determined the Semi-Finalists of Robot Wars: The Sixth Wars. The episode featuring Heat K was originally broadcast on September 30, 2002 on BBC Choice and repeated on January 31, 2003 on BBC Two. Competing Robots Newcomers Veterans Round 1 Hypno-Disc (4) vs Granny's Revenge 2 vs 4x4 vs Barber-Ous 2 The fight quickly begun with Barber-Ous 2 drawing Granny's Revenge 2 into an empty CPZ, hitting Granny's Revenge with its spinning drum, nearly toppling the tall robot out the arena. Granny's Revenge fell back in, and was lightly torched by a flicker of flame from Sgt. Bash and was dragged out by the house robot. Meanwhile, Barber-Ous 2 attacked and immobilised 4x4, ripping off the cloth attachments designed to stop Hypno-Disc's weapon, before Barber-Ous itself was immobilised by Hypno-Disc after taking blows from the 4th seed. Granny's Revenge 2 meanwhile, having been dragged into the arena centre by Sergeant Bash, was counted out by Refbot and was up in flames, placed on the Drop Zone, and the burning wreckage was crushed by a cooker. Barber-Ous 2 was the last robot to be immobilised so it joined Hypno-Disc to go through. Qualified: Hypno-Disc & Barber-Ous 2 Bulldog Breed vs Kat 3 vs Revenge of Trouble & Strife vs Spin Doctor Bulldog Breed charged in for Spin Doctor flipping it onto its side, only to be knocked back on its wheels by Sir Killalot. Meanwhile, Kat 3 fired its axe in trying to hit Revenge of Trouble & Strife but missed and from then on the axe stayed in the fired position. Bulldog Breed then flipped Revenge of Trouble & Strife over where it couldn't self-right despite the flipper and was counted out by Refbot, meanwhile Bulldog Breed threw Spin Doctor over into the CPZ where it too couldn't recover and was crushed by Sgt. Bash's pincer causing it to go up in smoke. Bulldog Breed then overturned Kat 3 and pitted it after Revenge of Trouble & Strife but Spin Doctor was immobilised first as it got counted out by Refbot and was thrown by the arena floor flipper. Qualified: Bulldog Breed & Kat 3 Round 2 Hypno-Disc (4) vs Bulldog Breed This battle was a grudge match after Bulldog Breed lost to Hypno-Disc in its heat final in Series 5. Hypno-Disc immediately got its disc up to speed before Bulldog Breed rushed in throwing the seeded machine up in the air but Hypno-Disc landed back on its wheels (damaging the arena floor in the process). Bulldog Breed missed another flip and took some bashes from Hypno-Disc which immobilised one wheel causing it to go round in circles, it was attacked by Dead Metal despite trying to flip the house robot away. Bulldog Breed was then counted out by Refbot and Hypno-Disc won the fight. Winner: Hypno-Disc Barber-Ous 2 vs Kat 3 Kat 3 missed with its first axe blow and Barber-Ous 2 struck Kat 3's side removing a chunk of its side armour before overturning it and pushing the axe-wielding robot towards the wall. Kat 3, on its side, attempted to self-right, but was unable to after the axe head was damaged. Kat 3 was subsequently counted out by Refbot and eliminated. Sir Killalot then dragged Kat 3 onto the floor flipper where in another attempt at self-righting the latter lost the end of its own axe after it had been almost torn off by Sir Killalot's claw. Kat 3 was then thrown into the air, and cease was finally called. Winner: Barber-Ous 2 Final Hypno-Disc (4) vs Barber-Ous 2 Both robots got their weapons up to speed and circled around each other before Hypno-Disc hit Barber-Ous 2, also getting thrown by Barber-Ous 2's drum at the same time, but Barber-Ous 2 had lost mobility after the hit from the 3-time UK Grand-Finalist. Barber-Ous 2's drum was still spinning so Hypno-Disc bashed it once more which stopped it and also damaged the plastic shell. Further hits from Hypno-Disc edged Barber-Ous 2 closer to the pit, where Refbot counted out the immobilised Barber-Ous 2, before Shunt finished it off by shoving it into the pit. Heat Winner: Hypno-Disc Trivia *Hypno-Disc's victory over Barber-Ous 2 in the Heat Final proved to be the last time Hypno-Disc would ever win a battle in Robot Wars. *This was the only time that Barber-Ous made it past the first round in any contest. *This heat also saw numerous robots aligned once more in the UK Championship. **This episode saw Bulldog Breed facefor a second time in consecutive series. **Three robots from [[Robot Wars: The Fifth Wars/Heat J] - Barber-Ous, Kat 3 and a robot from Team Monad (previously Monad, now 4x4) - were in this heat. **It was the second of three times that Bulldog Breed and Team KaterKiller were in the same heat. *Hypno-Disc was made the only seed in the Sixth Wars to not have its seed announced by Robot Wars announcer, Stuart McDonald. *Along with Heat C and Heat I, there were no judges' decisions in this heat. Category:The Sixth Wars Category:Episodes in which two robots fought twice Category:Episodes containing a Quick Immobilisation